<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flu Season by azbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940954">Flu Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear'>azbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>black friday regression [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex takes care of Ethan while he's sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>black friday regression [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flu Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hate the end and it's not even really done, but uh. i didn't know what else to do for it so. can you tell my motivation died halfway through?<br/>yeah so this is the last fic i had prewritten. i do still have a few ideas i wanna do, but need motivation for them. idk when that will happen, so for now i shall disappear (but i'm still on tumblr 24/7)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lex sat in homeroom talking to Deb. They were complaining about their math teacher’s B.O. Lex could barely breathe any time he walked near her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Ethan, you look like shit,” Deb said, looking up. Lex turned to see her boyfriend. He was as pale as a ghost! He was sweaty and had dark circles under his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Deb,” he coughed and sunk into his seat between the two girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here if you’re sick?” Lex demanded. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. He definitely has a fever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a test in English.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make it up when you’re better.” Ethan’s English teacher was a bitch to him, but at least she let him retake tests now. She didn’t used to, but some ‘gentle persuading’ from Lex changed her mind. (It’s a miracle she wasn’t expelled! She thinks Mr. Houston may have had something to do with that.) She also allowed Ethan to have extra time on all his tests. Ethan has been doing much better in that class since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ethan. Go home and get better.” Ethan shook his head no. Doing so made him nauseous. He jumped up and ran to the trash can. Lex grabbed her and Ethan’s bags and took him to the nurse’s office so they could leave. Their homeroom teacher tried to yell at them for taking the trash can out of the room, but shut up when Lex stuck up her middle finger before running Ethan out of the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan cried as Lex buckled him into the passenger seat of his car. He didn’t get any sleep last night because he was coughing too much and his nose was stuffed, so he couldn’t breathe. Now he was exhausted and he didn’t feel good and he was supposed to be taking his test now and he had actually studied for it! What if he forgot everything he studied before he could go back to school and take it? Ethan pulled his knees to his chest and cried into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Ethan,” Lex soothed, rubbing his back. “We’re gonna go home and get you taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wan’ Alex….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be home soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they got to Ethan’s house, Lex took him straight to the bathroom. He missed the trash can on the way to the nurse. A cool bath would help him feel better anyway. He was hot and sweaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan sat in the bathtub, whining. “Alex! Please, Lexie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes, Eth. You can’t have Alex in the bath or he’ll get ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan pressed his forehead against the wall and cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex let him stay like that while she washed him. He was miserable and wasn’t going to listen to her, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was out of the bath and dried off he ran to his room and hugged Alex. Lex rolled her eyes fondly. She grabbed pajamas for him and put them on the bed. Ethan put the pants on himself, but needed help with his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Ethan. Let’s go downstairs. I’ll make you some soup, then you can take a nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan held Lex’s hand on the way downstairs. He curled up on the couch with Alex and his pacifier. Lex put Toy Story on for him before going to make his soup. She had barely stepped into the kitchen when Ethan started crying again. He was always very emotional when he was sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Eth?” She asked. Ethan took his pacifier out and threw it across the room, angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’nt breathe,” he cried. “Nose stuffy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask your uncle to get you some medicine.” Lex was horrified to find that the medicine cabinet was completely bare except for a new tube of toothpaste and a broken thermometer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not Uncle Henry!” His uncle always went a bit crazy when he was sick. He’d run around all the time, freaking out and asking every 10 minutes if he was okay and if he needed to go to the doctors. His uncle never slept when Ethan was sick. Ethan would rather stay home alone and be miserable than make his uncle suffer too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Can I ask Deb, then?” Ethan nodded in response. “Okay. You stay here while I make your soup.” Lex combed her fingers through Ethan’s damp hair before going to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lex: hey</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Deb: hey! hows ethan?</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Lex: pouting bc he cant breathe thru his nose so cant use his pacifier</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Deb: poor kid :( u need anything?</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Lex: can u get him some cold medicine? he doesnt have any here</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Lex: can u pick hannah up too after school? she doesnt like the bus to come here an i dont wanna leave ethan alone when hes sick</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Deb: sure. ill get the medicine during lunch</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Lex: thanks! see u later</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Deb: see u</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex carried the bowl of chicken noodle soup and a plastic cup with orange juice to the living room. She didn’t usually let Ethan eat anything that could spill on the couch when he was little, but she didn’t want to disturb him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lexie.” Ethan took the cup and drank some juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Eth.” Lex held onto the bowl and fed Ethan soup while he watched Toy Story. He fell asleep by the end of the movie. Lex covered him with a blanket and kissed his hot forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan stayed home sick for three days. Lex stayed with him. Those three days were filled with a lot of cool baths, soup, cuddles, and naps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally went back to school on Friday. Ethan took the English test he missed and got a B on it. Lex gave him a sticker and said she was proud of him. Ethan blushed and hugged her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been listening to tgwdlm for almost 5 hours straight while trying to build hidgens's house in the sims 4. i'm on the 3rd version of his house bc i didn't like the others, but i'm actually furnishing this one, so i think this will be it. i did the entire upstairs and am working on the downstairs where shit gets crazy. i'll eventually post pictures of his house on tumblr, so if you wanna see that my tumblr is superfandomwholockian.<br/>k bye, back to sims</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>